supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
After November 17th
Chapter 1: Ayumi and Naomi Tadachi Ayumi was at her home in Iinan, Japan, she was interviewed by the group. "Tell us about Jun." Joseph McNamara said. "He was my first boy." Ayumi said in her Japanese-accent. She looked at the photo of him. "I have nightmares, I jump in my sleep, it's getting to me now, because I just can't get him back." She said. She looked at the picture, Jun's 17-year old sister, Naomi looked at the photo. "Samadi shouldn't be in earth or heaven, he should be in h*** as far as I'm concerned." Naomi said. Naomi then showed the group her brother's bloodstained clothing. Jun and her had an argument prior to Jun leaving for Supernannya and she never got to say goodbye. She hugged Jun's bloodstained vest and shirt. "He's my hero for saving those two girls." She said while sobbing. 26-year old Ichio, who was famously photographed bridal carrying his brother's dead body out of the hospital. Chapter 2: Samadi's family The group now interviewed Samadi's family. Samadi's mother was Italian, Francesca while his father was Pakistani, Ali. Ali's rules were fairy latent, Francesca didn't have to wear a headscarf, but she covered her hair with a specially made scarf. His family condemned the mass murder. "My daughter, Komal was distraught at the whole thing, She could not believe her brother would commit such a horrible crime." Ali said. Komal, who was 12, sat near her mother. "Me and my wife are planning on divorcing, We cannot bare the burden of what he had done." Ali said. Chapter 3: Carol's family Carol's extended family, including her uncle Ludwig, her aunt Adela, her grandmother Monika lived in Stuttgart, Germany where the late 11-year old lived before moving to America. Since Ludwig and Adela didn't speak English, Hans was brought over to translate. " (I remember my sister calling me at work just to tell me that Carol is dead, No amount of money from the Alizo family is going to bring her back)" He said. " (I'm happy they are angered at what he had done, but it still doesn't alter the fact Carol has died as a result of their son's actions)" Adela said. Monika suffered from Alzheimer's disease, Her father was a Wehrmacht soldier who died when Monika was only three and her uncle was a Waffen-SS soldier who died from tuberculosis in a Soviet prisoner of war camp. Chapter 3: Ryu’s family Miyako, aged five and Kaori, aged 28 were visited at their Chiba home in Japan. Ryu Tomodi, aged 32 was severely injured yet managed to survive ”Kaori, what are your thoughts on Samadi and Komal?” Joseph asked. ”My brother, they told me Samadi emptied an entire rifle magazine into him, sixteen bullets were removed from him but he wouldn’t die, they told me he had no regret over the torture and would have done the same even if he was 2 years old.” Kaori said. Samadi was nicknamed by the survivors “The gunman who emptied his rifle into a Ghetsis cosplayer” ”People treat Komal, as if it was her fault, Samadi is a hypocrite, He claimed to do it in the name of children killed in the Middle East, had a 12-year old sister, and killed two little girls no older than her.” Kaori said. ”I hope uncle Ryu gets better, I wanna see Remember Me with him, he likes Pixar.” Miyako said. ”I was very protective of Ryu, Ryu-kun had a severe peanut allergy that even catching the smell of peanut butter can send him to hospital, at his first Pokémon release party, He was 25 and I was 22, a guest was warned repeatedly not to eat peanuts, even my fluency in Korean didn’t stop him from eating it, my brother complained his stomach hurt and his lungs were on fire, his face became itchy, then the next thing I knew, Ryu was on the ground.” She said. She then looked at Miyako. ”Me and Ryu brought Miyako up, her otosan died when I was 3-months pregnant, he suffered a E. coli O:157 infection after eating an beef dish when we went to America, when we went back after a week, he was vomiting and I got him into the hospital, less than 2 weeks, he died, me and Ryu brought Miyako up, before the ban on kids, Miyako was at the ORAS release party.” Kaori said. Category:Fanfics